Caution: Passion Causes Hot Flashes
by BeeCityz
Summary: Who knew that Reid was heat sensitive? Who knew that his cure for this was a hot bath involving bubbles and body scrub? Who knew that his favorite dessert was a spoonful of Hotch with a cherry on top? All of the Criminal Minds fangirls! Hotch/Reid, lemon.


"You know, something that I've never been able to figure out…" Reid adjusted his sunglasses and slung his messenger bag over his shoulder, shaking his overly long bangs out of his eyes. He was really, seriously due for a haircut. "Is why the unsubs always commit their crimes in naturally humid areas, and we're still forced to wear our suits."

"Its part of the job, man." Morgan answered, clapping Reid on the shoulder and looking very comfortable in his loose t-shirt and jeans. "You never get away with breaking the rules because you're not a rule breaker."

"That, and you're not even wearing a suit." Hotch came over and shook of his jacket, sweat stains running from his chest, back, and armpits. "You're wearing khakis. And a shirt with a sweater vest. Imagine how I feel."

The afternoon sun beat down on all of them, and Elle came up to them from the vans. "Hotch, I'm going to go interview the witness. Do you need me to do anything, or…?"

"No, you go. Reid, you can go with her. Morgan and I will go check out the crime scene." With that the four departed, Hotch and Morgan talking away on their cell phones the minute they were away from the other two.

Elle and Reid started toward the house, Reid taking deep, measured breaths. His teammate glanced over at him and her brow furrowed. "Reid? You feeling okay?" She put her hand on his shoulder and stopped him, and he looked up at her and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Let's go-"

"Reid, you're like, pale." She lifted up her sunglasses and squinted her eyes, looking at him closely. "Are you sure you're okay? Maybe you should go back to the hotel."

He shook his head, and the world swam. The ground beneath him felt like it was moving up, and down, and up… "I'm…I'm fine…"

"Reid? _Reid_?" Was the last thing he heard before the world was glazed over with white, snowy-like shapes, and pavement was up, the sky was at his feet, and Greenway was leaning over him on her cell phone, concern written all over her face.

"…yeah…yeah, he's fine. He just got faint from the heat. Ha-ha. I know. Yeah, its not much of a surprise to any of us either. Yeah, he'll be okay. Okay. Yeah. Bye." Reid heard the distinct sound of Hotch's cell phone snapping shut, and he opened his eyes, glancing around.

He was in his hotel room, laying on the bed, with the air conditioning turned up ridiculously high. He shivered underneath his sweater vest and turned on his side on the bed, toward Hotch. He cleared his throat.

His supervisor turned around, and the second he noticed that Reid was awake he headed over to the bed and rested his hand on the younger's shoulder. "Reid? How are you feeling?"

"Um…" Reid drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them; a habit that he thought he had grown out of. Apparently he hadn't. "Tired. What…um…what happened?"

"You fainted." Hotch answered. He sat down on the edge of the bed and put his hand in his lap. "I drove you back here, and you've been out for about three and a half hours."

"Who was that just now on the phone?" The protégé rubbed his eyes, feeling the exhaustion from that day's earlier events starting to sneak up on him.

"Garcia. Morgan told her what happened and naturally she over reacted." Hotch chuckled. "She thought you'd died. I just had to reassure her that you were, in fact, fine, and sleeping."

"Oh. Thank you." Reid sat up slowly and rubbed his face, sighing. He looked up at Hotch, who was watching him closely, as though he might pass out again.

"Can I get you anything?" He finally asked, breaking the awkward silence that had arisen between them. Reid paused and leaned back against the headboard, shrugging.

"Um…do you think maybe…" He chuckled and Hotch raised his eyebrows. "This is really embarrassing but…do you think maybe you could draw me a bath?"

"A…bath?"

"Yeah." Reid smiled weakly and sat forward again. "When I was younger, if I ever got sick or anything, my mom would have me take a bath and now its…" He shrugged again. "If you could just get one started that would be great."  
Hotch smiled at him and stood up, heading over to the bathroom. "Okay, Reid. I'll be right back."

"Hotch, would you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Would you hand me the body scrub, please?"

Hotch walked into the bathroom to see Reid sitting in a tub full of bubbles, hair wet and plastered to his head, knees drawn up to his chest. He looked like he was about twelve, and a young twelve at that.

"Is it this one?" He picked up a jar of a liquid-like substance with chunks of something in it; something similar that he had seen his late wife use frequently.

"Yes." Reid nodded definitively and held his hand out, partially covered with bubbles, and unscrewed the lid. Hotch stood in the bathroom and watched as Reid picked up his left leg and began scrubbing the substance deep into his skin. His leg was slim, like a dancer, and his toes pointed down as Reid worked the scrub into a lathery mixture and placed his leg back in the water.

He repeated this process with the other leg, then took a scoop of the scrub and moved to his shoulders and arms. He scrubbed hard, and Hotch wondered that his skin wasn't red and raw and hurting. Reid worked it into his chest and neck, leaving only his face untouched.

"Um…Hotch?"

The supervisor snapped to attention, afraid that Reid was going to yell at him for watching (now that he thought about it, it _was_ kind of creepy and not exactly procedure) but instead he blushed and glanced down. "What?"

"Do you think that maybe…um…" He chuckled and shook his head. "Do you think maybe you could get my back? I can't reach."

"Oh, yeah, sure." Hotch came forward and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, knelt down beside the bathtub, and wet his fingers in the water. Reid sat there in the tub, and Hotch could feel his nerves; being touched by another person was hardly something the younger was used to, let alone without his clothes on.

He took a scoop of the body scrub and began rubbing it into Reid's back, trying to scrub as hard as he had seen Reid scrubbing, when he saw it. Reid had shifted in the tub, stirring the water, moving the bubbles. At that exact moment Hotch had decided to glance around, and he noticed Reid's…very substantial organ.

Hotch stopped rubbing for a second, completely distracted. It wasn't just above-average, it was _huge_. Not that he was that surprised; Reid was a socially awkward genius who spent his free time visiting his schizophrenic mother. Was it so hard to believe that he had to have _some_ qualities that would be impressive to the most stubborn girl?

"Hotch? Is everything okay?" Reid asked, turning slightly. Hotch snapped back to reality and nodded even though Reid couldn't see him.

"Yeah, yeah. Everything's fine." He continued to rub the scrub in, now completely distracted. He had to touch it. There was no way it was real, and so the only logical thing he could think of was to touch it. Maybe not _very_ logical, but whatever.

He moved his hands down and started scrubbing Reid's lower back, and the younger profiler sighed and sunk down into the warm water. "That's fine, Hotch. You can stop now if you'd like."

"Alright…" Hotch reached down in the water and washed the scrub off of his hands (and they actually felt a little softer) and Reid leaned back against the edge of the tub.

Hotch saw his opportunity, and took it. As he was washing the scrub off he ran his hands through the water slowly. Reid's eyes were closed and he looked like he could be asleep…and there was no harm in doing this…

He ghosted his fingers over the shaft, feeling that it was in fact real. And just as he was about to pull away and stand up Reid's eyes shot open and he fixed Hotch with a look of sheer horror. "What the hell, Hotch?" He barked, standing up and having a towel around his waist before Hotch could even react.

"Reid, wait-"

Reid was out of the bathroom, in the main room, wrapped the tie of his robe around his waist before Hotch was even fully out of the bathroom. He stood in the threshold, watching as Reid wrapped his arms around his waist and stood facing the wall, his back to Hotch.

"Reid, I'm sorry." He said. "I have no idea what came over me. That was completely uncalled for, and…" He trailed off and exhaled loudly. "I'm sorry."

He stood there, waiting for Reid to say something. When no response came, Hotch stepped forward and noticed that Reid's small, delicate frame was shaking very softly. He sighed and walked closer, stopping about three feet away.

"Reid…"

"You know…" Reid said softly, clutching his elbows now, trying not to let his voice shake as well as his body. "I really thought you were better than that, Hotch."

"I know, Reid, and I-"

"I thought," Reid continued, interrupting Hotch and turning around. His eyes were red-rimmed and puffy. "That if you even discovered my feelings, which was a small chance, that you would have enough personal morals to keep it to yourself and not try and…try and…" Reid made some gesture with his hands in the air took a deep, shuttering breath.

And then Hotch really understood why he was upset. It didn't take a genius to figure out after Reid said 'my feelings,' but still, it was a bit of a blow to the system. Not that he had expected Reid had a significant other; just that he never knew the kid was _gay_.

"Oh, Reid." He walked forward and pulled Reid into his arms, held him against his chest. Surprisingly, Reid didn't shove him away or whine or complain or anything. He just stood there and cried into Hotch's shoulder, soaking his shirt. And Hotch stood there, holding him, trying his best not to be awkward.

"I just…" Reid sobbed, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "I never thought you could…and then you…you…."

"I'm so, so sorry, Reid." Hotch whispered into his hair. It was surprisingly soft, considering how greasy it looked all the time. He buried his face in it, breathing in the unique smell of Reid. "I never meant to do this to you."

They stood like that for several minutes until Reid got his tears under control and looked up at Hotch with red cheeks, red eyes, and sadness buried deep within him. "Its not your fault." He whispered.

"Yes, it is." Hotch said. He wiped the tears that still remained on Reid's cheeks away and sighed. "I shouldn't have done that. It was completely thoughtless of me."  
"And you promise it'll never happen again, right?" Reid finished, raising his eyebrows and casting his glance down at the floor. Hotch smiled and petted Reid briefly, then buried his face in his hair once more.

"Well, I don't think I can do _that_." He answered. Reid's head immediately snapped up, surprise coloring his expression.

Before he had a chance to dispute what his supervisor had said, Hotch leaned down and ghosted his lips against Reid's. They were surprisingly soft; _everything_ about him was surprisingly soft.

"Can I kiss you?" He breathed, and Reid's only response was a short, harsh nod.

Hotch leaned in and pressed their lips together, desperate to take advantage of the moment before it was over. He didn't think of it as taking advantage of Reid; more, taking advantage of his willingness to participate.

He slipped a hand under one of the flaps of Reid's robe, rubbing his chest. The body scrub actually _had_ made his skin softer, and Hotch enjoyed the feel of it under his fingers. He gently pinched one of Reid's nipples and tugged on it softly, and Reid moaned into their kiss, which was starting to deprive both of them of air.

Hotch pulled away slowly, a thin string of saliva connecting their tongues. Reid looked up at him in shock, but Hotch could see the hidden lust that was residing behind his eyes. It was begging him to be satisfied.

"Spencer…" He breathed, running his thumb along Reid's lower lip and pressing their foreheads together. "Have you every been with anyone before?"

When he didn't receive a reply he assumed the answer was 'no' and slid his hand down, tugging on one of the ends of the tie, pulling it loose. The robe fell dramatically from Reid's shoulders and landed in a pile on the ground, exposing his bare, pale skin. "Would you like to be touched by me?"

Hotch could've sworn that he heard Reid breath a 'yes,' and he wrapped his arms around the younger profiler and pulled him tight against his chest. He leaned down for a kiss but Reid leaned back and smiled, fingering the top button of the other's shirt.

"You're still dressed."

"Yes?" Hotch raised his eyebrows, pretty sure he knew where this is going but not sure the words could actually pass Reid's innocent little mouth.

"I'd like to see you _un_dressed, if you don't mind."

Hotch sighed and placed Reid on one of the double beds in the room (he thought it was Morgan's bed, but he wasn't sure) and began unbuttoning his shirt, and Reid was staring at him with insatiable hunger burning in his eyes.

"Reid, I never thought you could be so devious." Hotch joked, smiling and pulling his shirt off. He started on his belt and his pants, neither of which took very long.

"Aaron, I never thought you swung this way." Reid replied, laying back, his body just begging to be taken advantage of. Hotch climbed on top of him and braced himself, hands and knees, on either side of Reid. He hadn't realized how aroused he was himself until he saw Reid's erection (which had to be painful by now) wet and red at the tip.

"I think I'm going to get straight to business." Hotch said, staring at Reid's massive dick (seriously, that wasn't natural. How on _Earth_ could it be that big?).

"Alrighty then." Reid took one of Hotch's hands, which took the senior profiler by surprise, and placed three fingers delicately in his mouth. He closed his eyes and began sucking on them, moving his tongue languidly from one to the other, eager to show Hotch what he was capable of.

After a few minutes Hotch pulled his fingers away and smiled down at Reid in satisfaction, moving them around his waist to prod at his never-before-touched entrance. Reid moaned softly and pressed his body against Hotch's, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Slowly, Hotch inserted the first digit, feeling Reid's warmth surround it immediately. His cock throbbed, aching to be enveloped by the same warmth. But the last thing that Hotch wanted to do was hurt the other.

Reid moaned and arched his back softly, looking up at him with huge brown eyes. "More, please."

Hotch was surprised that Reid wasn't in pain, but he complied, pushing a second finger inside, and then a third. Reid moaned a little louder this time, pressing his hips down on the digits and letting out a long breath.

"Are you ready, Spencer?" Hotch breathed, Reid's first name unfamiliar on his tongue. However, in a moment like this, he assumed that the last thing the younger wanted was to be called by his last name by his soon-to-be-lover.

"Yeah…."

Hotch pulled his fingers out, surprised that it had been so easy to prepare Reid, and lined up his hips for entrance. He positioned himself in between Reid's legs, spread his legs, and then pushed himself in.

Reid moaned loudly and arched his back, fisting the sheets beneath him and curling his toes. Hotch didn't stop to let him adjust, though; he quickly found a pace that he was happy with and began thrusting so hard into Reid that the mattress springs moaned along with his lover. Beneath him, Reid was writhing, his skin completely flushed, coated with a thin layer of sweat.

"Aaron…oh, _oh Aaron_…" Reid moaned and arched his back more, feeling Hotch deep inside him, just barely touching…_oh_ he was so close to that _spot_…

"Yes…! Ah! Aaron, Aaron yes!" He cried out as Hotch thrust hard against his prostate, mercilessly pleasuring him, each of them craving release as badly as the other. Finally it came when Reid could no longer stand what Hotch was giving his body and he jerked, coming messily in between them, feeling Hotch release inside him as well.

The older of the two collapsed on the bed with a satisfied sigh, and they lay their together, breathing loudly, shoulders just barely touching.

Reid woke up to the sound of Hotch's pager buzzing madly on the bedside table. He started to sit up, then everything registered; he had woken up laying across Hotch's chest, the soft feeling of the other man stroking his spine greeting him.

He looked up in irritation, watching Hotch watch him. "Will you answer that, please?"

"In a minute." Hotch's voice was serene, and his smile matched it.

Reid frowned. "What's wrong with you?"

Hotch chuckled. "You're grumpy in the morning, aren't you?" He reached down and cupped Reid's cheek, stroking his lips softly. "You're just so beautiful when you sleep. I didn't want to move and disrupt you, so I thought I'd let you wake up on your own."

"To the lovely sound of your pager?"

Hotch reached over and turned it off, tossed it across the room into his pile of clothes, and resumed stroking Reid's spine. "How did you sleep?"

The question caught him rather off guard. No one _ever_ asked Reid how he had slept. Not that it was important to anyway. Or at least…it hadn't been until now. "Um…I actually slept really well. What about you?"

Hotch smiled and drew Reid into his arms, cradling against his chest like he was something precious. And, Reid figured, now that he and Hotch had "done it," he _was_ something precious. "I slept great. I dreamed about you."

The younger of the two blushed and tucked his face against Hotch's shoulder. "Oh. That's…good."

Hotch laughed and kissed the top of Reid's head, holding him tightly. "Don't worry, Spencer. No one every gets used to it."

"Gets used to what?" Reid glanced up, brows furrowed. Hotch, however, just smiled down at him and flicked his nose playfully.

"Being in love."

* * *

**A/N: **This makes me indescribably happy. Like, seriously. Hotch and Reid are MEANT for each other. I know a lot of people don't see it, but its true. I mean, throughout the show they have sooo many moments. Its unbelievable.

I'm going to be writing a ton more Hotch/Reid fics in the future, so I hope you guys keep a lookout for them. I'm kind of busy right now what with my dedication to Behind Closed Doors and planning for next month's NaNoWriMo practice (by the way, if you're reading me for the first time with this fic, check out my AkuRoku stuff ;D) but I'm still going to try to crank some of these out.

I want to dedicate this fic to Rantzilla, because she appreciates the magic of Hotch/Reid. Keep ranting, chica! 3

~Sara


End file.
